The Odd Switch
by Sapphiron
Summary: Shippo tries to calm down Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with a spell before Inuyasha is seriously injured from their fight which is getting serious but Shippo ended up saying the wrong spell and accidentally switching their bodies and those around them.
1. In which a spell goes wrong

**Title: The Odd Switch**

**Summary: Shippo tries to calm down Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with a spell before Inuyasha is seriously injured from their fight which is getting serious but Shippo ended up saying the wrong spell and accidentally switching their bodies and those around them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha's characters.**

**Chapter 1: In which a spell goes wrong**

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he dodged the attack of Sesshomaru's tokijin's Kenatsu attack. Inuyasha responded by sending his Wind Scar at him. He dodged easily away from it as well.

"Is that your best shot?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"Shut up and die!" Inuyasha yelled back. Then he charged at him and swung his sword viciously at him, aiming for his neck. Sesshomaru block it with his own sword. Their swords clashed together loudly. Their swords locked together as they both growled at each other. Fire sparks flew into the air where their swords met.

Suddenly, with one swift move, Sesshomaru hit the sword out of Inuyasha's hand. The sword flew and landed a few feet from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were looking at the direction of where his sword fell when he was hit across the face by tokijin's hilt. The force of the blow sent him flying four feet away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in panic when she saw him got hit. She was worried that he would be seriously injured because he already has a gash on his shoulder already aside from the bruise he got just now.

"Uh-oh, things are not looking good now," Miroku said. "I think maybe we should break up the fight now."

Kagome nodded and went to get her bow and arrows.

As they were talking, Shippo suddenly got and idea on how to break up the fight. Shippo snapped his fingers in delight from his perch on Sango's shoulder. "What is it Shippo?" Sango was puzzled at his sudden delight.

"I think I got an idea on how to stop them," Shippo said, jumping up and down excitedly. "Sango, let's go to Kagome's backpack to get the book Taiki gave me." Sango nodded and ran to Kagome's backpack with Shippo on her shoulder.

Taiki was a fox demon Inuyasha saved yesterday from a horde of demon. As a token of gratitude, he gave Shippo a fox spell book.

When they reached Kagome's yellow backpack, Shippo leapt from Sango's shoulder and started digging through the backpack, throwing the stuff he doesn't need behind him.

"Ah-Ha!" Shippo yelled triumphantly as he pulled out the heavy thick brown covered book out of the backpack.

"Sango, help me to carry this near Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It's too heavy for me to carry," Shippo said.

"Alright," Sango said. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder as she knelt down to take the book.

When they arrived, Inuyasha was already pinned on the ground by Sesshomaru's foot. Inuyasha was bruised all over and panting heavily.

"Any last words, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly while pointing his sword at Inuyasha's face.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed. She and Miroku had moved closer to them and were ready to break the fight.

Sesshomaru glared at her coldly. She aimed her arrow at him and yelled, "Stop or I'll shoot!" Miroku readied his wind tunnel should Sesshomaru decided to leap at her.

Shippo panicked when he saw the situation they were in and jumped down from Sango's shoulder quickly as soon as she set the book down on the grass. He flipped through the book hastily and finally found the spell he was looking for---the calm people spell. It was said in the book when it is cast, the people will be calm and stop their hostility for a while.

Shippo pushed the book aside so he can get a better aim at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with his right hand. What he doesn't know was a wind blew and flipped the pages.

"Hurry, Shippo," Sango said urgently.

Shippo turned to look at the words on the book and recite them.

"Akaraburanienjibo!" Shippo recited. He kept chanting the word over and over again until he saw strange soft blue light began to envelope Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Oh no," Sango gasped when she saw Kagome and Miroku was being envelope by the blue light as well. Kirara hissed when she sensed something was terribly wrong.

"Uh-oh," Shippo was horrified as well. He didn't mean to cast the spell on Kagome and Miroku too.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked when he saw the strange blue light.

Suddenly, the four of them felt extremely tired and drained of energy. It was as if something had come to suck the energy out of them like a vampire. Then Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru who remain standing began to sway. And the next thing they knew was the ground rushing up to meet them and everything went black.

Sango, Shippo and Kirara looked on in surprise when they all dropped unconscious.

"Shippo, are you sure you said the right spell?" Sango asked worriedly.

Shippo looked at the page he read the words for the spell from. He gasped in horror when he realized what spell he had cast. He pointed a shaking finger at the title. Sango looked at the title he pointed.

"WHAT!? YOU CAST A BODY SWITCHING SPELL ON THEM!?" Sango was horrified when she found out.

"It was an accident!" Shippo couldn't stand the guilt anymore and cried.

Sango sighed and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be a way to reverse the spell in this book," Sango said reassuringly. "While they're unconscious, let's find it."

"Alright," Shippo said and wiped away the last of his tears.

They sat on the grass together and browse through the book.

* * *

Kagome was the first to wake up from the spell. She felt a bit dizzy as she slowly gained consciousness. "Ugggghhh," she groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"What had just happened?" she asked aloud to herself. She froze when she found out her voice had gotten way deeper than usual and there was some familiarity to it. She moved her right hand to touch her throat but stopped when she noticed there were two magenta stripes on her hand. She tried to move her left arm but found that she couldn't even _feel_ it.

Her confusion slowly turned into horror when she looked down her body and saw black armor, white clothes with red hexagonal flowers, black shoes, long silvery hair, and a sword tied around her waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Lol. They're going to have a hard time for a while until they break the spell and that you can be sure of. Please read and review please.**


	2. How do we break the spell?

**Author's Note: The names will still be referred according to their souls or spirits or whatever, not the body. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: How do we break the spell? **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

The sudden scream caused Sango, Shippo and Kirara jumped and look up from the book. They saw Sesshomaru or whoever it is in his body jumped to his feet and look down at his body in shock. His eyes were wild and frightened.

They quickly put down the book and rushed to him. He stopped screaming when he saw them running toward him.

"Sango, Shippo, why am-am I Sess-Sesshomaru now?" he stuttered.

"Who are you then?" Sango asked.

"I'm Kagome."

"WHAT!?" Sango and Shippo cried. Kirara mewed.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked anxiously, looking around her. She saw her own body, Inuyasha and Miroku still sprawled on the grass. It gave her a strange feeling to see herself from a distance, without a mirror of course.

"Well, I…" Shippo didn't know how to put it so Sango answered for him instead.

"Shippo intended to cast a calm people spell on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so they'll stop fighting but he accidentally cast the body switching spell instead of the calm people spell. It was all an accident," Sango explained.

"So I got switched into Sesshomaru's body?" Kagome asked. She was taking in slowly.

"Yes," Sango replied.

She blinked at them.

They blinked back at her.

"This must be a dream," Kagome said. "Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled while slapping herself hard on the face.

"Stop it, Kagome!" Sango yelled, grabbing her arm. "You're not dreaming," she said. "See?" She pinched Kagome hard on the arm.

"Alright, I feel it," Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right."

Just then, Inuyasha groaned and sat up. He blinked a few times and looked around him. They immediately rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied. "Just a little sore here and there."

"So who are you?" Shippo asked enthusiastically.

"Can't you recognize me? I'm Miroku," he said incredulously. Geez, do they have eyesight problem or something?" he thought.

"Well, unfortunately we can't because Shippo here accidentally switched our bodies," Kagome replied.

Miroku looked down at his body. "Huh!?" he yelped in surprise and shocked to find himself wasn't in the right body.

He looked up at them to see whether they understood his shock, they nodded and said, "Mm-hmm."

"Then who are you then," he asked, looking at Kagome up and down.

"I'm Kagome."

He sighed, "It really is a shame that I didn't end up in your body instead."

SLAP!

SLAP!

"You pervert!" Kagome and Sango screamed and gave him a slap each.

No sooner they had slapped him Kagome's and Miroku's former body began to stir and sat up. Kagome's former body muttered a string of curses as it sat up.

"That's Inuyasha no doubt," Shippo pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

"So Sesshomaru is in my body then," Miroku said, looking at his former body sat up with an emotionless expression on its face. "What luck," he muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Get away from me you bastard!" he shouted, attempting to shove her away.

"I'm Kagome. I know this may sound crazy but Shippo accidentally switched our bodies so now we're in the wrong bodies," Kagome explained as calmly as she could. She got a little hurt when Inuyasha called her bastard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, giving her a weird look.

"Look at yourself," Kagome said, pushing his head downwards so that he could look at his body.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" he screamed and jumped up in shock, putting his hands on each side of his head.

Kagome grabbed his arm; again it felt strange grabbing the same arm she used to have but only this time without feeling it, and yelled, "Calm down! We're not going to die! We're just not in the right bodies that's all." Her yell make the others turned their attentions to them. Sango had just finished explaining things to Sesshomaru and to their surprise; he seemed to be taking in everything so well. He didn't scream when he saw he wasn't in the right body.

"SHIPPO!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs or Kagome's lungs.

"EEEEEP!" Shippo shrieked in fear. He quickly hide behind Sango when he saw Inuyasha was about to charge at him. Whether Inuyasha is in his right body or not, he still looked as menacing as ever when he's angry. Sesshomaru on the other hand just looked on their commotion as calmly as ever.

"Stop, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, moving quickly to block his way before he could reach Shippo. She was surprised how fast she could move now.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt. "Inuyasha, I know you're probably blaming Shippo for what had happened but shouldn't we be spending time figuring out how to get out of this mess than kill someone?" Kagome asked, standing boldly in front of him.

"Grrrr…" Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth and then said, "Alright then, we'll figure it out but I'll kill Shippo when this is all over." He waved his delicate girl fist at Shippo.

"Good," Kagome sighed in relief.

"So have you figured it out how to break the spell, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I haven't because I haven't finish browsing through the book," Shippo said.

"Do any of you here know anything about breaking spells?" she asked, looking at all of them.

"Keh! Don't look at me. I know next to nothing about magic," Inuyasha said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm a warrior, not a magician. Magic does not interest me," he answered flatly.

Kagome sighed and turned to Miroku, "Miroku?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know anything as well," Miroku shrugged.

"Hmm…spells huh?" Kagome frowned, rubbing her chin. Then she snapped her fingers, "Now I remembered!"

"Remember what?" All of them asked eagerly.

"I remembered I read somewhere about breaking fairy spells. It's often involving something simple, like walking backwards or holding your breaths or spinning in circles," she explained.

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "But you forget; this is demon magic."

"Of course I know!" she exclaimed. "But it doesn't harm us to try, right?"

"I think Kagome has a point," Miroku agreed.

"Keh! Whatever," Inuyasha said. "The sooner we break the spell the better."

They started by holding their breaths. They held their breaths until they turned blue but still nothing happened. They ended up out of breath instead.

"No, not working." They shook their heads.

Next, they tried walking backwards and that doesn't work either. And finally they try spinning in circles but they all ended up dizzy except for Kagome, instead.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru were staggering in dizziness after their spin.

"So any more wise ideas, Kagome," Inuyasha sneered.

"Hey, I was just trying to help!" Kagome defended herself.

"Yeah, and making us all look like idiots," he muttered.

"Well, why don't all of you get something to eat while me and Shippo try looking for it instead?" Sango quickly cut in before they can get into a quarrel.

"Yeah," Shippo chimed in, hopping onto Sango's shoulder.

They nodded and set out to make camp. It was afternoon but the sky was cloudy without sunshine so they can sit comfortably in the clearing.

Inuyasha dug through Kagome's backpack and brought out six cup ramen. "Kagome, can you make some ramen for us?"

"Why don't you make them? Since you're me now," Kagome pointed out.

"Keh! Fine," he replied unhappily.

"What!? Asking you to make ramen is too much?" Kagome said angrily. "Can't you see I got only one arm?"

"Well, you can try practicing it right now," Inuyasha replied while pouring hot water into each cup.

"You're unbelievable!" Kagome stormed away to where Sango and Shippo were reading the book.

When the ramen was ready, they all sat and eat together. Sesshomaru didn't want to accept the food at first but he accepted it in the end after his stomach growled.

"So Sango, no luck," Miroku asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Sango replied.

"We've almost browse through the whole book but we still couldn't find anything," Shippo sighed.

"Where did you get the book?" Sesshomaru spoke for the first time in the conversation. He tended to remain silent and emotionless all the time.

"From a fox demon named Taiki."

"Why don't we find this Taiki and asked him to help us instead?" he suggested.

"Hey, that's not a back idea," Inuyasha said. "Why don't we go find him after we eat?"

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Hey, wait," Kagome said. Then she turned to Sesshomaru, "Where's Rin and Jaken and the two headed dragon of yours?"

"They're safe back in the palace," he replied.

"Then we're all set then," Miroku said.

After their meal, they packed up and leave in search of Taiki. There's going to be many adventures ahead of them than they thought before they can return back to their bodies.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please write me a review after reading.**


	3. Bad Timing

**Chapter 3: Bad Timing**

Taiki, the fox demon that they were looking for, lived in a demon town in the middle of the forest. The town is a peaceful demon village that wishes to keep away from the other savage demons. So that's why an illusion spell was cast over the entire town. Now the town appeared to all the world as just part of the forest with trees, poisonous plants and giant boulders (used to deter people from coming to this area).

The last time after Inuyasha saved Taiki's life, he led them to his hidden town to get the book from his shop to give to Shippo. He owned a shop selling magical items and strange stuffs for making potions.

It was night when they finally found the town. Luckily for them it was a full moon night and gave them enough light to find their way in the forest. They would be surely lost if they hadn't been there before or didn't know what they were looking for.

The town people were already getting ready for the night. Some shops were already closing for the night. Only the taverns still stayed open.

When they reached Taiki's shop, they found it in a mess. Outside of the shop was littered with stuffs that seemed was supposed to be sold in the shop. It seemed as though someone was tossing stuffs out of the shop.

"Now…this is weird," Kagome said slowly.

"Yeah, like his simply throwing things out of his shop," Inuyasha said.

"Well, never mind that," Miroku said. "The important thing is—where is he?"

That got their attention back to search for the fox demon. The shop's door wasn't lock so they entered it.

They were surprised to find that all the shop's goods were all packed into a few bags. The shop's shelf that was usually lined with unusual stuffs was all empty.

"Is he moving or something?" Shippo asked.

"It sure looks like he is," Sango said.

"Actually, he is kicked out by his landlord," a voice said. They turned to see a bull demon carrying a bag of goods and setting it beside the other bags. He had a bull head, tail and grey skin. He was very muscular and stood seven feet tall. He wore a sleeveless haori and a pair of hakama. Now they noticed the bags contained only valuable goods such as enchanted weapons, potions, enchanted jewelries and rare creatures' parts.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. He was getting a bit impatient to get back into his own body. He loathe being in a human's body because of the weaker senses and strength. He could not get use to not be able to smell his surroundings. It made him feel vulnerable.

"He couldn't pay the rent for two months so the landlord decided to kick him out," the bull demon continued.

"He couldn't pay for just two months and the landlord decided to kick him out?" Kagome was shock to hear that.

"Yeah," the bull demon answered. "He's broke anyway. His business isn't good lately so he couldn't pay up."

"So where can we find him?" Miroku asked.

"He's now at the Rat in the Pot Tavern. The landlord promise to give him another chance if he can finish drinking fifteen bottles of sake continuously."

"Wow, do you think that's a bit too much?" Kagome wondered. The bull demon tossed a bag to Kagome. She caught it easily.

"Take his things with you; I think he's going to need it," the bull demon chuckled.

"Why? Is like you think he's already loss already," Kagome was puzzled.

"How do you expect a demon that never drinks sake to win a drinking contest?" They sighed except for Sesshomaru. He got a point.

* * *

When they arrived at the tavern, they were surprised to find everyone in the tavern crowding around a demon drinking sake. They were urging him on with glee as he down another bottle of sake. 

"Could that be Taiki?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who else?" Miroku shrugged. They headed towards the crowd and push their way to the front to see if it was Taiki.

And it was. And boy, the state he was in. His usual pale elfin face was now red from being drunk and he could not even stand straight anymore. He was swaying already. He had long flowing crimson red hair that reach down to his waist and, a pair of fox ears on top of his head and a tail with red fur. He was wearing an old white sleeveless haori and a white hakama with a white obi.

He slammed the bottle of sake down on the table hard after finishing drinking it. He looked like he was about to faint at any moment because his eyes were kind of half closed.

"Oh, come on Taiki!" A fat orc-like demon with one eye and a straight horn on his forehead urged. "Only three more to go and you'll get your shop back!"

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" the crowd chanted.

"Sorry, I---"

He did not get to finish the sentence before he collapsed in a heap on the tavern floor. Some demons in the crowd laughed and some booed him.

"Too bad," the fat orc-like demon said with fake sympathy. He turned to his two guards and said, "Throw him out!"

"Stop!" Miroku quickly yelled when they were about to carry him. They stopped and turned to look at him.

"He's our friend. We would like to take him with us," Miroku said.

"Alright then," the fat demon said. "That saves us the trouble of throwing him out. Now get him out of my sight!"

Miroku knelt and place him on his back. He was going to give him a piggy back ride. Then they headed out of the tavern.

Once they were outside Miroku wrinkled his nose. "He stinks of alcohol." Kagome and Sango chuckled.

"Can any of you carry him? My back is getting tired," Miroku said. He was using it as an excuse not to carry him.

"How do you suppose we can carry him?" Sango asked matter-of-factly.

Then Miroku turned to Kagome, "Kagome?"

"No, I got only one arm and this armor got spikes."

"Kirara?"

Kirara mewed and snuggled closer into her mistress's arms. Miroku sighed in defeat.

For once, I'm so glad I'm not in my body right now, Inuyasha thought with relief.

Taiki then began to move. "Who…are you? Why…are…you helping…me?" he asked soberly.

"I'm Inuyasha. Remember me?" Miroku asked.

"Inu…yasha?" he asked like the name sounded familiar. He tried to look at his carrier's face. The world seemed to be spinning when he tried to lift up his head. He felt sick and his stomach heaved, causing him to throw up.

"EWWWWW!!!!" Miroku shrieked. He dropped Taiki after he vomited over his shoulder. Taiki stood up and vomited some more on the town street.

"Gross!" Inuyasha said, covering his nose. Now, he's really glad he is not in his own body now.

"Eww," Kagome covered her nose. Her superior sense of smell made the smell of vomit fouler. Shippo, Sango, Sesshomaru covered their nose as well. Sango handed Miroku a cloth to wipe the vomit off.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Let's find a place to lodge for the night," Sango said.

"Yeah, but where? We don't have money to get a room in the tavern." Miroku said moodily as he knelt down to let Taiki climb on his back once more.

"How about the abandoned house not far from this town that we saw earlier when getting here?" Sango suggested.

"That should do," Kagome said.

Shippo sighed. "Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. They all turned to look at Sesshomaru to see if he will disagree.

"Fine," he said at last.

Sango yawned. "Let's go then. I'm getting tired. We'll talk to Taiki tomorrow morning."

"The sooner I get him off the better," Miroku muttered foully. Taiki appeared to have fallen asleep on his back.

Then without further delay, they set out for the abandoned house. If only they knew the reason behind why the house is abandoned they would have prefer to sleep in the middle of the forest instead.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was kind of run out of ideas what to write next. Hehe. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please write me a review after reading.**


	4. The House

**Chapter 4: The House**

Hopelessly drunk. Yeah, that's what Miroku would describe Taiki now. The drunken fox demon had woken up in the middle of their journey to search for the abandoned house. Now he's driving everyone's patience to the edge with his senseless babbles and awful singing.

"Ohhhhh, what a beautiful niiiiggghhhttt, with the moon so hiiiigggghhhh, with twinkling starsss," Taiki sang. The others groaned as he started singing again. Even Sesshomaru had lost his patience on that fox demon. He was thinking of killing him already.

"Grrr…," Inuyasha growled. He walked over to Taiki, who was riding on Miroku's back, and hit him on the head with his delicate fist.

"Will you just stop it!?" Inuyasha yelled. "You're getting on my nerves!"

"Owww," Taiki groaned in pain, reaching up to rub the spot where Inuyasha hit him.

"If you sing one more time and I mean just one more time, I'll rip out your voice box!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Hey, lady! If you continue to be so rough like that you'll never marry!"

"WHY YOU---" Inuyasha became exasperated and raised his fist again and ready to clobber that fox demon.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. She wanted to stop Inuyasha from beating the daylights out of that fox demon.

"…"

Unfortunately for Kagome, it didn't work. Inuyasha whole body got tensed and he shut his eyes tightly. He was expecting to be thrown face down on the dirt like he always did when he was sat.

The others looked at Kagome like she had said something outrageous. Then, Kagome remembered, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. I'm not in my own body right now. Heh heh," Kagome was embarrassed.

"Ha ha!" Inuyasha laughed happily. "Now you can't sit me anymore!" Inuyasha forgotten he was able to control the rosary beads around Miroku's neck and he accidentally said the word to activate it.

THUMP!

Miroku fell face first onto the ground. Taiki shrieked as his carrier suddenly fell.

"Oops, sorry Miroku." Inuyasha said apologetically.

Miroku raised his head from the ground, spitting out some dirt. "Careful with that, Inuyasha!"

After tracking through the forest for a while, they finally found the house. It was old and rundown. It looked like there was nobody living in it for ages.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this house, Kagome thought to herself. And isn't this kind of house you're supposed to find in a horror movie when you need a lodging in the middle of the night?

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked when he saw the troubled look on Kagome's face.

"Er…nothing! Heh heh," Kagome said quickly. No sense telling them and scaring them for something I thought, she thought.

Sango slid the door open and entered first and followed by the others. Inside the house was as dark and gloomy as the outside. The floor boards creaked under their weight.

"Well, this should do for the night," Kagome said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, looking around the house in disgust.

Once inside, Miroku dumped Taiki unceremoniously onto the floor. Taiki just let out a low groaned when he was dumped onto the floor.

"Finally!" Miroku said, flexing his shoulders. Sango proceeded to light up the place with candles. Kagome and Inuyasha started to take out the sleeping bag, mat and blanket out for the night. Sesshomaru went and sat at the corner of the room cross legged.

After that, they sat together and eat some bread and potato chips Kagome brought from her time.

"Kagome, can you not sit like a sissy?" Inuyasha asked not too politely.

"What's wrong with the way I sit?" she asked, giving Inuyasha a glare which was similar to the glare Sesshomaru always gave when he was about to strike at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, men sit cross legged. Not with their legs folded up beneath them," Miroku told her.

"Oh," Kagome said. Then she sat cross legged like the other men in the room.

"And Inuyasha, don't sit cross legged! You know you're wearing a skirt right now!" Kagome yelled in triumph when she saw how Inuyasha sat. She grinned as Inuyasha grumbled and switch the position of his legs. Finally, she could get back at him.

Then suddenly, Sango yelled, "Taiki, what are you doing!?"

Taiki was standing and undoing his obi. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing cause it's so hot in here," he said. He was still swaying a little from being drunk.

The others eyes except for Sesshomaru and Kirara, went the size of saucers.

BONK!

Miroku quickly went over and knock him out before he could finish undoing his obi. "This should keep him out until the next morning."

The Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Sango let out a deep breath of relief. "I really don't want to see him naked," Kagome said.

"Tell me about it," Sango said.

"Keh. Let's all get some sleep."

That night, the others slept while Miroku and Kagome kept watch. Since they're a demon and a half-demon they didn't need to sleep as much as the humans do.

"Kagome, did you feel the wind in here?" Miroku asked softly. He felt the wind blowing in the room which he thought it was strange since the door was closed and the room had no window. The holes and cracks on the wall weren't even big enough for a wind strong enough to blow back his hair.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Why?"

"Nothing. It just feels kind of strange."

Suddenly, Kagome heard the sound of a bell and it's getting closer. Then it stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked slowly. Something creepy was going on and it was sending a chill down her back.

Miroku gulped. "Yeah."

Then slowly a figure in white and long black hair that covered its face began to materialize before them. Its head was hung down. Judging by the shape of its body it was probably a woman.

Then slowly she raised her head and revealed the most horrible face. Kagome and Miroku were frozen in horror as the specter slowly closing in on them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not being able to update by friday cause I was busy. Hope all of you like this chapter :-). Please write me some reviews to tell me about your point of view and if you have any ideas for the next chapter for the encounter between Inuyasha's gang and the ghost, please write them to me.**


End file.
